


【KKH/TK】开花结果abo(筑巢番外)

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】开花结果abo(筑巢番外)

  
  


  
是那种熟悉的感觉，还要再更强烈些。

光一从睡梦中醒来时身上的真丝睡袍已经湿了大半，悄然涌起的热潮把他从脸颊到脚趾都蒸成了淡粉色。汗湿的脑袋习惯性往右边挪了挪，却没有预料中安抚的亲吻和令人心安的拥抱，omega费力地睁开湿润的眼睛，小腿无意识地想缠住什么。感受不到令人踏实的热度，那对被汗水打湿的睫毛微微颤动了几下，半阖的眼帘在看见身边空无一人时眯了眯又重新闭了回去。

他捞过残存着alpha淡淡气息的枕头抱在怀里深深呼吸着，脚尖勾过床单另一侧将恋人睡过的地方全部揽进腿间难耐地蹭了起来。

“臭小鬼…”  
把挺着个大肚子的omega就这样留在了家里，不是臭小鬼是什么。

其实也只是随口抱怨罢了，怀孕中期的omega已经处于稳定阶段，除了特殊情况也并不需要alpha无时无刻的陪伴。那家伙照顾他可谓是功劳苦劳都有了，自己被养得滋润肉实了不少，而那小鬼倒是成天紧张兮兮的整个人瘦了一圈。好不容易度过了关键时期，事业正在上升阶段的年轻人也得开始顾着点工作了，虽然出门前搂着他又亲又摸的怎么也不愿留他一人在家，但光一知道这家伙再怎么黏糊糊地撒娇也不会放弃他嘴里所说的“麻烦工作”。

说的直白点，就算堂本刚不工作，靠着事业小有成就的他多年积累下来的存款，怎么说也够养活两个人…不，三个人了。不过他知道刚的性子，是个男人都会想着能独当一面、有足够的能力和心爱之人一起经营好家庭，虽然他年纪不大，甚至在光一看来有时还很幼稚，但不能否认的是这小鬼硬实力和上进心的确很强，踏实奋斗还很黏人的小男朋友真的是暖心又暖床的美好存在啊。

可是今天状态有些出乎意料了，他对alpha的渴望在闻到那股淡到不能再淡的信息素时前所未有的强烈。

而那个暖床的小男朋友昨天才去出差，少说也得两三天才能回来吧。

光一把枕头搂得更紧了些，湿嗒嗒的下身夹着被子蹭得愈发焦躁起来，柔顺的睡袍随着摩擦动作滑下后腰，露出泛红的大腿根以及被爱液洇出湿痕的深色内裤，即使是很淡的气息也让下面热痒的地方无法抑制地分泌出越来越多黏稠的液体。

不够……

他现在一点也不觉得那小混蛋腻歪了，相反地非常渴望、渴望他喜欢的那种胸膛紧贴后背的热烈怀抱、渴望那份本该存在于肩颈处的湿热的吻、渴望那双总爱乱惹火的手在自己身上暧昧地游走，渴望被他年轻的alpha圈在怀里狠狠地贯穿和填满……

枕头和被子上沾染了omega情动的汗水和体液，本就微乎其微的alpha气息逐渐被清甜的果香所掩盖，光一微蹙着眉轻声喘息，浅红的脸颊在情潮得不到安抚后变成了不自然的绯色。

不够……想要更多。

仅仅下了床就是一阵腿软，他羞耻地感觉到湿黏的液体正在不受控制地从穴中溢出，甚至有部分顺着潮湿的股缝淌到了大腿内侧，他轻轻捂住隆起的小腹不利索地从柜子上拿起眼镜挂在鼻梁上，视野清晰后大脑却还是迷迷糊糊的。湿掉的内裤黏在热胀的地方很难受，光一撑着床抬起一条腿把胯间一塌糊涂的遮蔽物慢腾腾褪到了小腿肚，蹲坐在地毯上翻弄衣橱时却情不自禁地略过自己的衣物一件件把刚的紧紧揣进怀里——是alpha的味道，温柔而令人沉迷，想要被这种气息包裹着，想要让这些气味都属于自己……

 

  
当年轻的alpha风风火火赶回家时，他呆立在门前愣了几秒，随即便觉得背脊一凉，簇生于下腹的那团欲火仿佛瞬间就被浇灭了。

客厅被翻了个底朝天，挂在衣帽架上的物件狼狈不堪地堆乱在了门口，沙发的抱枕和薄毯更是凌乱地散落在地板上。面对一屋子的惨样alpha第一反应便是家里遭了劫，他沉着气默念了几秒不要打草惊蛇后终于勉强冷静下来，轻手轻脚迈进家门却发现稍微值钱点的东西都还好好摆放在原位。有过前车之鉴的年轻人好像突然想起了什么，他僵硬地转过脸看着紧闭的卧室门屏住呼吸吞了口唾液。这场景怎么看怎么熟悉，……难不成一天没回家又哪儿得罪自家omega了。

耳朵贴在门上半天没听到动静，门的确是反锁了。刚叹口气暼了眼地上的东西——都不是自己的没错，就连“小黑屋”里单人床上的被子衣物都全部不翼而飞了…八成是被送回老家了吧。不过这都不是事儿，虽然想破脑袋也想不出原因，可当务之急还是得知道他的omega状态如何，来硬的肯定不行，所以只能拿出屡试不爽的那招绝活了。

…翻窗。家住隔壁的地理优势不用白不用，只是进门后意外地没有发现自己匿了踪迹的衣物，疑惑当头更多的是担心光一的情况，焦急的年轻人脱掉束缚行动的西装三两下便熟练自如地越到了邻边窗户，厚重的窗帘从里面拉了起来，窗户虽然关了但所幸没有上锁，他一把推开窗户纵身一跃跳了进来，急匆匆掀开窗帘看到的画面却让alpha脑袋一懵，胯间刚消停不久的欲望立刻又翘首昂扬起来。

他突然间有些生气光一这次没有好好锁起窗户。

不算小的声响显然惊动了筑巢中敏感不安的omega，满屋子香甜浓郁的信息素瞬间溢出一股防备意味极强的苦涩味道。床边地毯上衣物堆聚成的椭圆形轻微动了动，不一会儿小山堆里便戒备地冒出了半个汗湿的脑袋，摘掉眼镜对于轻度近视的光一来说其实造不成什么影响，尤其是面对着不断逼近还在肆意散发alpha信息素的小恋人，短暂对峙后光一妥协地软下身重新蜷进了充满alpha气息的巢穴中，绯红的脸颊埋进衣服里蹭了蹭，闷闷的声音带上些情动的沙哑

“你怎么回来了…”

自己的衣物全部被拖在地毯上层层堆满，他的omega钻在小心翼翼围起的巢里动情地感受着他残留下来的气息，各种黏腻的液体浸湿了大片干净的衣服，垫在身下的东西全部都留下了光一的味道，这种宣示主权般可怜又可爱的举动立马让他软了心，收敛起比以往还有富有侵略性的气息只散发出温和的安抚性信息素。

“请了假…”

他脱掉碍事的皮鞋顺便扒掉了裤子，越过柔软的大床跪坐在地毯上摸了摸光一的头发，强忍着内心腾升的欲火隔着衣服从后面把光一牢牢搂在了怀里。只露出半个脑袋的omega显然很不好受，把家翻腾成这样，还挺着个肚子，此刻情潮翻涌却累到快睁不开眼睛的样子真的很让人心疼。想把他按在身下好好疼爱一番却又怕他受不住，刚很清楚自己现在一点就燃的危险状态，虽然下面硬得发痛，光一也急需得到抚慰，但这种情况下，暂时休息一下还是很有必要的。上次易感期把光一直接操昏在了浴室的经历虽然很值得回味，但毕竟有了肚子里的家伙，他还是想着再克制一点，就算克制不住也得让光一先好好休息一下。

被圈在怀里睡了一会儿，再次醒来时肩颈间传来了熟悉的湿热，刚拨开那堆布料亲吻着他敏感的后颈和脖子，光一蜷起身体轻颤着从喉咙里发出舒服的闷哼，双手不自觉抓紧了胸前的衣服攥在怀里，淡粉色的肌肤在舌尖舔舐下逐渐染上层诱人的红，微弓的脊背本能地紧贴上alpha温热的肌肤——清晰地感受到了顶在自己臀缝间硬邦邦的火热性物，光一睁开湿漉漉的眼睛扭过头看着他，被情欲折磨红的眼尾隐隐泛着水光，alpha的手摸进了他凌乱挂在身上的睡袍里，从轮廓优美的腰线游走到肿胀的乳尖，手指触碰到那颗挺翘的肉粒时光一忍不住低叫了一声，他抓着刚的手无力地推了推，被挑逗的身体不由自主地往后缩，臀部更加贴合了那根即将进到体内蛮干的火热。胸前作恶的手没有停止反而恶劣地揉捏了起来，手指轻轻拉扯着敏感红肿的乳头，指尖绕着乳晕打转，omega在刺激下浑身颤抖着发出呜咽般的呻吟，还未得到平息的情潮被挑得愈发高涨，更多色情的热流从穴道里涌出，他夹紧臀瓣双腿勾蹭着身后的alpha，柔软的发丝被汗水打湿遮住了眼睛，只有微张着喘息的红润嘴唇暗示着他的情动难耐。耳边低沉的喘息变得粗重，压抑许久的信息素一旦打开便一发不可收拾，肆意发散的催情气息缠绕在恋人的周身将他彻底包裹在自己的气味之下，比以往侵略性更强的信息素令omega不适地哀叫一声，呼吸变得愈发急促，身体更像是烧起来般烫热。

“怎么没穿内裤…”指尖抚过隆起的腹部下移到一片狼藉的腿间，滴着淫水的挺翘阴茎堪堪贴着小腹，留下小块色情的水痕，耻毛也被打湿黏在了腿间，他揉了揉光一大腿内侧黏滑的肌肤，手指顺着沉甸的囊袋摩挲至会阴，刮搔着那处敏感想让他微微张开双腿方便进到后面，omega却仍是夹紧屁股不肯放松，技巧性地爱抚令他微仰起头溢出带上鼻音的呻吟，大腿发颤可还是倔强地在坚持什么，刚放弃了硬来的想法含住他通红的耳尖低哑问道:“怎么了，不想做吗。”

“好多…下面…”耳朵遭受的攻势瞬间让他一个激灵缩起脖子，腰身一软便夹不住湿软穴口中不断溢出的体液，黏稠的透明物滑下大腿留了几道湿痕，多余的顺着股缝滴在了alpha衣服堆成的巢穴中，他慌乱地捂住刚的手不给他再往后摸，可发情期酥软无力的omega显然无法阻止已经濒临失控的alpha。

“宝贝…想什么流了这么多…”他扳过光一红透的脸颊撩开那缕遮挡视线的黑发，那双被情欲浸成深色的迷离眼眸里倒映着自己暗沉危险的幽邃瞳孔，有些粗暴的吻住了那片柔软潮湿的唇瓣，唇舌相触间强压的火苗瞬间蹿升成热烈的欲火，舌头扫过口腔过电般的酥麻令他脑内空白搂住刚的脖子激情回应着，软滑的舌头相互勾引纠缠，深吻中氧气逐渐流失，光一张大嘴巴喘息着任他不算温柔的攻城略地，没来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴角慢慢流到了下巴，好不容易离开后睡袍已经被扒的不成样子，刚捉住他的双手按在头顶舔吻着红肿的唇瓣，在不压迫到小腹的情况下双腿抵进他并拢的大腿间慢慢往两边开，alpha浓厚的信息素充满了占有欲，身体越来越热、越来越痒，体内的激素也被带动着飙到了更高的水平，无力的小幅挣扎到后来更像是撒娇，并拢的双腿缓缓被打开成一个羞耻的姿势，光一别过脸努力想将脑袋重新埋回那堆已经沾满了omega气息衣物中，泛红的耳尖在感觉到液体不受控制流出时变得赤红。闭着眼睛也能感受到那缕烫人的视线扫过赤裸的身体停留在了泛着淫靡水色的腿间，嫩色的后穴在注视下快速地收缩着挤出越来越多透明的体液，一张一合间偶尔将流出的部分重新吞了回去，饥渴难耐地等待着alpha彻底的入侵。

“去床上吗？”他忍着直接操进去的冲动捞过光一想把他带到柔软的床上，而已经快受不了的omega却坚持在地毯上不愿意动。刚看了眼满地乱堆的衣服，心脏一阵狂跳信息素也愈发汹涌起来，光一蜷起身体想躲开这扑面而来的催情气息，可身体本能的渴望还是令他难以自制地靠近alpha，红润的脸颊无意识地蹭着刚的大腿，那根翘首已久的紫胀性器又硬了几分。

“那就在大叔自己筑的巢里……”他小心翼翼地抱着光一翻了个身让他跪趴在衣物里，双手揉着淡粉色的臀瓣往两边掰开露出了迫切需要疼爱的湿濡后穴，阴茎对准收缩的入口慢慢挤进了前端，穴道被撑开后强烈的空虚和渴望便疯狂席卷全身，光一垂下脑袋扭动腰肢急切地想要吞进更多，被淫液充分润滑过的地方时不时滴下拉长的黏稠物，交合处水润的括约肌紧紧咬着深色性器的画面让他头脑一热，毫无缓冲地便挺腰插到了深处，甬道被阴茎狠狠摩擦的强烈刺激令他仰起头急促地惊喘了一声，整根插入后下体饱胀充实的满足感舒爽到让人战栗，光一紧紧抓着身下的衣服随着由慢及快的深深抽送溢出越来越多或急或高的甜腻呻吟，肉刃突破高温肉穴内肠壁的阻碍一次次进到了更深的地方，逐渐操开后便像张贪婪的小嘴般吸吮着不愿放开，粗长的性器沾满了通透的水光，光一沙哑的喘叫也带上些难以忍耐的泣音。

“光一…别压到肚子…”蛮力操干中omega支在地毯上的膝盖不断打着颤，一条腿已经被操的发软微曲，脊背和后腰渐渐弯起了色情的弧度，只有承受欢爱的下半身还在高高翘起，刚搂住他的腰胯试图让浑身发软的恋人直起下榻的腰身，意乱情迷中稍存的理智很快又在新一轮疯狂的彻底入侵中化为汹涌的欲望，他颤巍着腾出一只手捂住小腹无措地流下几滴眼泪，单手撑在地毯上让晃动的身体更加摇摇欲坠，性器狠狠碾过敏感点时光一睁大眼睛死死抓着衣服抖的不成样子，拉长的呻吟在持续顶撞中变得断续而破碎，他几乎喘不上气地抽泣着，肿胀的乳尖也在凶狠地动作中轻微颤立于信息素浓郁的空气中。

“哈、啊——慢点…我撑不住…呜…撑不住了……”透明中混杂着浊白的液体从铃口一股股流出，大汗淋漓的omega埋在衣物里受不了地啜泣着，沙哑的嗓音已经没了昔日里的半点清冷，每一句勾人的呻吟都像猫爪子般挠着年轻alpha的心。

“这么快就射了…才几天没做就憋成这样……”

性器拔出后被操红的小穴里流出了大量捣成白沫的液体，翻身仰躺在巢穴的姿势让耻毛上沾染的精液顺着腿弯淌进了合不拢的肉穴中，混杂着其他滑腻的液体再次从那处流了出来，刚深吸口气从一边拽过枕头垫在他腰下，确保不会造成负担后急切地拉开他的双腿再次操了进去，omega哭红的眼尾瞬间溢出湿润的泪水，在每一次强势而又充满占有欲的狠力抽送中紧紧缠住了alpha的腰，泛红的乳头在晃动中酸胀不已，脑海里不禁冒出那次被操出奶水的羞耻回忆，后穴一紧便夹的刚闷哼一声，易感期的alpha精力旺盛又极度容易受撩拨，他看着身下面色绯红试图捂住胸口的诱人omega，欲火中烧的眼眸沉了沉，强硬地拽开那双不知所措的手拉到唇边沿着指缝舔到了手心，他喘着气托起光一的屁股往胯间拉，下身操干的速度也插的更狠更深，“遮什么…我都吸过了…”

“呜不要…好深、啊啊——哈啊……别…别进去…”无处安放的手胡乱抓起了身边alpha的衣服，勾在腰上的小腿激烈的蹭动着他的后背，性器每次毫不留情碾过前列腺的疯狂快感都让他尾椎酥麻脊背发颤，几轮下来又被操出了几股精液，高潮后看到的就是alpha那种恨不得把他吞进肚子里的危险眼神，光一微眯着眼喘息，双腿无力地挂在alpha身上轻微抽搐，刚俯下身舔了舔他湿润的眼尾，等他稍微缓一缓又开始动了起来。

“不、哈啊…怎么还来……”勾在腰上的腿收紧了些，光一蜷起脚趾用力抵蹭他的后背，情潮消退后意识也清醒了许多，那种熟悉又令人头皮发麻的感觉……这小混蛋难不成又到了易感期。

“想什么呢…这样大张着腿被我操累不累？”

说床话总爱加上点不必要的前缀，光一堵在喉咙里的回应在一个深而猛的彻底插入中被撞击成不连贯的沙哑低喘，他轻颤着抚摸上染了层薄汗的小腹随着激烈的动作断断续续地抽噎着，好在他还算是有分寸的没有插进生殖器中，每次顶到那片软肉都只是碾磨几下便退了出来，即使如此还是让他神经紧绷抑不住地浑身发抖，等到光一情动的叫声在内射后带上哭泣般微弱的颤音alpha才放下他已经快合不拢的双腿慢慢抽出了沾满液体的硬胀性器。

“休息一会儿……”他吻了吻光一的脸颊把颤抖不止的omega搂进怀里躺在了浸满两人气息的巢穴中，保持着侧卧的姿势再次将硬邦邦的性器抵在了微微开合的红肿穴口慢吞吞地又塞了进去。

“你怎么……”

“就插进去，我不动。”

  
后面的alpha的确没有很明显的动，可是招人的信息素却丝毫没有收敛，伴随着时不时“不小心”的调整位置，光一觉得体内的作恶因子又有了抬头的迹象，他从后面捉住刚在自己身上乱摸的手移到了两人的交合处，将脸埋进衣物里含糊不清道:“就一次…不许快…嗯…啊……都他妈说了…不…不许快…啊！啊……”

“好…我慢点…”考虑到自己的omega可能真的承受不住快节奏的性爱，他抑制住内心的渴望改用温柔而有力的抽插，缓慢攀升的快感刺激着发情期的omega更强烈的性冲动，他喘息着扭了扭腰，用不大却足够alpha听见的声音低哑地催促:“快…快点…”

 

“好…那我快点…”

 

“混蛋…你就是故意的……”


End file.
